Night World Origins
by panini999
Summary: hee hee sort of like X-men Origins... get it? haha. Okay seriously it's how the characters started out. First is about Jez's parents next will be.... something. I take requests so review! :
1. Chap 1: Knowing

**Disclaimer: Can't think of a better title... o well... Okay i told u guys i'd make this, but i need support if i'm going to continue. So don't forget to Review!!!! and don't worry i'll still work on Forever Nightworld. Just keep ur eyes open 4 updates! Oh and just a warning, these characters ARE MINE!!!!! well except for Jez of course. :) And i made new vids on my youtube pg. check it out on purplepanini14. greatly appreciated!!!!! :)))))**

Jessalyn and Leander: **Knowing**

Silver mist swirled around Jessalyn's bloodied, aquamarine tunic. Her blazing hair fell in a hopeless jumble around her face, just a few shades lighter than the blood that covered her body. And her face… Her face was, right now, in a frozen tableau of wonder and pain. Strange combination of emotions, but then again everything was… strange… in this particular situation.

She was on her back. The position most people were in after they had unexpectedly collapsed. Jessalyn had done just that. The grass was freezing against the bare skin of her legs, bare because the bottom half of her dress was torn. It was necessary. Just like how the proximity of the trees was necessary just in case she screamed. Jessalyn had no doubt that she would.

In the midst of the wispy fog that surrounded her, she heard someone draw in a sharp breath.

"Are—are you ready?" Leander's shaky voice came from right in front of her. Jessalyn felt great sympathy for him. She could feel his confusion and amazement as if it were her own. Yes, they've had months to prepare for this but now that it was happening, now that it wasn't just an illusion, how were they suppose to cope? And what would they do when it was over?

These questions _should_ have been in the center of her mind but truthfully, Jessalyn's only thoughts were: _It's happening. Oh God, it's really happening…._

"Jessalyn?" Leander's voice came back stronger but… expressionless. Jessalyn craned her neck to see his face. His dark-brown hair was ruffled, as always, and swayed to the gentle blow of the breeze. It gave off a luminescent sheen from the bright light of the full moon. While his eyes… Jessalyn fell in love with those eyes the first minute she saw them. Even now, when she was in the most unbearable pain imaginable, she seemed to be hypnotized by them. Twin moons. That was the only way she could describe them. They had the same silver tint as moonshine. Jessalyn could just drown in those eyes… and then they narrowed at her.

Jessalyn shrugged a sorry and was rewarded by a sharp jolt of pain. Then she drew in her breath slowly, and nodded.

"I'm ready."

Leander nodded grimly back, his eyes the only thing that betrayed his growing fear. "All right," he said. "On the count of three try to push as hard as you can. Can you do that?"

Jessalyn nodded. This was it. She could do it, she knew she could. This wasn't the first time her life would be turned upside down. Everything she and Leander had gone through, everything they had given up, all of it was going to be worth it if she could just _do_ this. Jessalyn was going to get through this even if it kills her.

_Nice choice of words. _Her mind said.

Leander took in a deep breath. "One."

All right. It's going to be fine. It'll be over in a minute. Just get through_ one minute_ and you'll be fine.

"Two."

_You can do this. You can do this, you can do this, you can do this, you can do this._ One minute.

"Three!"

Jessalyn pushed with all her might. And then screamed.

Pain. _So much pain._

Nothing could be worse than this. _Nothing_. Jessalyn had heard many stories about child labor in her old town. But this couldn't be what the women had describedn. That it would feel like getting your breath knocked out of you. They said that it would be over soon. Just a small jab of pain and then…. Done.

They were all wrong.

This didn't feel like getting your breath knocked out of you. It felt like being punched on your most sensitive bruises. Like getting your already sore body crushed by an anvil. Somewhere, deep in her mind where the pain didn't matter, she knew why. This wasn't going to be a normal baby. It was going to be a hybrid.

A _mutant_.

Her mind was hyper-aware of that little fact, but her body was still going through the torturous pain. And it definitely wasn't over soon.

It was an endless spiral of pain for her. Infinite. Nothing seemed real to Jessalyn anymore. Not the bright moon-light that now burned her bleary eyes, or even the sobs of despair that came from Leander directly ahead of her. Bit by bit, her world was breaking. A black haze was working its way around her vision. Blocking it, until her vision was reduced to a penny-sized hole. She found herself hovering in a vast pit of darkness. At least that was where she mentally was, she could feel the pain was receding though, so she was still intact with her physical self.

Her body was numbing now, giving up the struggle for life. And, ironically, she was glad. No life equals no pain. The only thing she regretted was leaving… who was it again?

_Leander._

She couldn't leave him. Not yet. Not when he needed her the most. Jessalyn looked around herself madly, desperately trying to find the silver cord that sealed both of their fates from the beginning.

Nothing. It wasn't here. There was only her in the bleak and dark abyss.

Jessalyn's feeble grasp on life was getting severed by the minute. In no time she would be thrust into the chasm, right into the waiting hands of death.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

Jessalyn was going to die. She wasn't strong enough to live. She wasn't even strong enough to give birth to a healthy baby. The baby was going to die because of her. Everything was her fault, Everything. And all because she just wasn't strong enough.

The cold atmosphere of defeat hung around her, crushing her from the inside out. She felt her grasp loosening while death began readying itself for her arrival. _It's over. This is how I disappear…_ Jessalyn allowed her mental self to relax one last time, then went on to cut any connection she had with her pale corpse of a body. Until she heard the sound.

It was a small sound, so small that if her senses were still limited to human ears, she would never have heard it. She turned her body towards it while the sound reverberated in her ears. Then, unsure and frightened at what lay ahead, she followed it. Before long the sound came again, but this time it was followed by a spherical spark of light. Awed, Jessalyn followed it.

The sound kept echoing in her head while the spark doubled in size, then tripled. Determined, Jessalyn kept following. She walked and walked, not caring where she was going anymore. She was just relieved to be doing _something_.

Then, impossibly, the spark split in two. The crying sound had been replaced by a fervent whisper. Jessalyn had to strain her ears to catch it.

"_Jessalyn." _The wind seemed to say. _"Jessalyn, please. Please don't leave me."_

That sentence had her running. She didn't know where or to what she was headed to, she just knew that her time was running out. Fast.

"_Please Jessalyn, please."_

The black haze was like a vacuum now. Trying it's very best to sweep Jessalyn back to deaths cold clutches. Trying, but not succeeding. Jessalyn kept her feet running full speed.

"_Jessalyn. Jessalyn. Jessalyn."_

She had found her will to live. Nothing else mattered now except following that voice. It'll lead her to safety that she was sure of. The darkness was losing. And the twin sparks above her kept shining on.

"_Please. I need you._**We**_ need you"_

The inky fog parted before her to reveal a familiar silver mist, and the twin sparks that saved her. No. Not twin sparks.

_Twin moons._

Two eyes laden with bright moonshine were staring at her through a waterfall of tears. Leander was mouthing her name over and over. No longer having the voice to say them out loud. Too dazed from her near-death encounter Jessalyn didn't have enough strength to speak, so instead she reached out with a weak hand to stroke his cheek. His eyes focused, almost immediately, at her. And then he smiled. A smile that shed rainbows.

"You're alive."

"And you're crying." Jessalyn was proud at how steady her voice sounded. She even managed to put in a few drops of sarcasm.

And then she was in his arms. Kissing him, hugging him, telling him everything will be all right. And it will be, at least for now.

Then something stirred between them, just a little movement inside Leander's coat. But, however subtle that movement was, it snapped Jessalyn back to reality.

"The baby. Where's our baby." Her voice was hoarse with mad hysteria while her mind was generating questions at top speed. Did the baby make it? Was it okay? And, most importantly, _Was it human or vampire?_

Leander heard her thoughts of panic, of course, and hurried on to reassure her.

"She's okay. And no Jessalyn, she's not a vampire or a human. You'll see." The last sentence was filled with smug anticipation. But Jessalyn didn't want to wait; she wanted to see her baby _now_.

She was about to strangle him right there for not giving her the answers she needed so badly, but something stopped her. _She. _Jessalyn thought. _He said She. _And then there was something in Leander's arms, reaching towards her with ten chubby little fingers.

_My baby._

Her eyes overflowed with tears of joy. All thoughts of mutants and half-breeds were wisked away from her mind at that moment. It didn't matter, her baby was healthy and happy. And _beautiful._ It was like staring into a mirror for Jessalyn. She looked so much like her.

They had the same skin tone and complexion. Jessalyn could even see short fiery strands of hair making their way out of the baby's scalp. It was almost a perfect duplicate.

Almost.

Because looking at her, with a stare too playful and impatient for a new-born, were the two most luminescent silver pearls she had ever seen. Even more mesmerizing than Leander's. But only someone as close as Jessalyn could see the cerulean tint of pale blue. Jessalyn's eye color. And, surprisingly, it complimented the silver pretty well. Neither common dependable blue nor heavenly sparkling silver, but a strange other-worldly combination of both.

That fits her only too perfectly.

"What do you want to name her?" Leander's voice broke through her gawking. Looking up, Jessalyn was surprised to see something new gleaming in his eyes. Now this was rare for him, Leander was always the disciplined one, doing his best to keep his emotions in check, but he was completely open now, and there was something there. Something that set his face aglow. Devotion, joy, _love_.

This was the look he always gave her. The look that showed how helplessly in love he was. But it was doubled now. Not just for Jessalyn but for their baby as well. For—

"Jezebel." She whispered. "Her name is Jezebel."

"Jezebel." Leander repeated, almost unsteadily. He leaned on Jessalyn as if needing her support. "A unique name for a unique girl, perfect."

"You know what this means don't you?" Jessalyn asked.

"Yes."

"We're going to have to go into extreme hiding."

"I know."

"We can't live with your brother anymore."

"I know that too."

"We have to disappear."

"From the Night People, yes."

"Our lives will be in danger every second of every day, and all for this little angel."

"It'll be worth it."

Jessalyn laughed. However short Leander's replies were it gave her hope. She wasn't alone in this; the silver cord was proof of that. And whatever happens to them their baby, Jezebel, will always be protected. She was going to make sure of that.

"I know."

**_After Note:_** **all right, so wat'd u think? I'm pretty partial about it, as in i don't know if it's good enough or not. I might contninue this story with how Jezebel went to live with Uncle Braken, or i can do something else.... any ideas? Review with ur comments, ideas, and requests!!!!!!!! thx 4 reading!!! :) **


	2. Chap 2: Nobody or Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: no ownership. Sry ppl, couldn't really decide on the title. :P oh well.... so REVIEW!!!!!!! pls? O, and check out my other story: Forever NightWorld. I have more chaps ther. :} So enjoy! and please please please REVIEW!!! **

**_Setting: A temporary adoption home/hotel room before Rashel was sent to foster homes... k... _**

Rashel Jordan: Nobody/Tomorrow

Rashel Jordan sat cross-legged on the cold hardwood floor. Cold because there was no carpet on it, actually, now that she thought about it, the whole room was pretty darn bare. The only furniture in sight was a decrepit old desk, with an even more decrepit old lamp, a creaky wooden chair, and an old-fashioned bunk bed. She was leaning heavily on a door behind her, the closet, although what it was for, Rashel had no idea. She had no belongings, nothing to care for, why should she need a closet? Everything Rashel had owned, including her clothes, was destroyed by the fire. To put it shortly, she had nothing. At all.

And she was miserable.

Rashel pushed herself up to her feet. It seemed to take a Herculean effort, but she did it. She was somewhat proud of herself for that. Her aching feet carried her over to the other side of the room, where a body-length mirror was, Rashel wasn't sure why, but she felt an urgent need to check on herself, to make sure this wasn't all a dream. That desperate hope was crushed just as quickly as it had come.

The mirror… the mirror had to be lying. It _had_ to be. And if it wasn't, Rashel's eyes were. That girl in the mirror couldn't possibly her. But it was.

Her five year-old face, which used to light up at the tiniest joke, was scratched and, at some places, badly burned. The green eyes she saw staring at her were dull, dead-looking, and definitely wet. It _scared _her. Her cheeks were flaming red, but either from tears or little splatters of blood she didn't know, she didn't _want_ to know. Little Rashel didn't want to see anymore, her young mind just couldn't cope with all this information. So she started to turn away, and instantly felt hot anger swell through her. _Scaredy-cat. _She told herself. _What'll happen if that—that _thing_ comes back for you? Gonna turn away from him too? _

Slowly, so slowly, Rashel looked back. The compact body she saw before her looked tense, strained at the point of being painful, then Rashel raked her eyes upward to see her own face set in grim determination. Her green eyes were blazing with resolve, but exactly what she decided on was a mystery, even to her. Rashel moved closer.

The tip of her nose almost touched the cool surface of the glass as she shuffled to a stop. And then she sat down. Think. She had to think. But that wasn't it, she also had to _remember._ It felt like it would kill her to remember, but she did it anyway. _Timmy… Mommy… the fire… the… the—_she swallowed.

_The vampire._

Because that was what the man with the red hair was, and she knew it.

The past day's events played through her mind like television. She almost didn't recognize the beautiful black-haired toddler that was her. She looked too innocent. Rashel watched as the little girl was chased by a pale monster, she watched as the monster promised its return, she watched as the house burned down, and the long ride to the children's orphanage. _Funny_, Rashel thought. _It didn't seem like just yesterday._ The memories kept coming back, especially the ghastly image of the vampire. The haunting face wouldn't go away. _It wouldn't go away._ Rashel could see it as clearly as if he really was there, the blood-red hair, the elegant stance of a predator, and those _eyes._ They were hawk-like eyes, shining golden with thirst. With thirst for _her_.

Unthinkingly, Rashel struck with her tiny fist. The sharp sound of splitting glass woke her from her nightmare, back to the cruel clutches of reality. She was breathing hard; she knew that because her chest burned along with her bleeding hand. Rashel hadn't meant to strike, but she did, and now she was bleeding. She watched as scarlet droplets fell to the ground, thinking about how it summed up her life perfectly.

Rashel hadn't meant to leave Timmy for long, but she did, the only difference was that the consequences for her actions were far, far more painful than a bleeding hand. Rashel stared at herself in the cracked mirror, seeing nothing but her white-hot rage mixing with limitless agony in those cruel, wet green eyes. Her blood was making fast progress, already there were three miniature pools of the fluid around her. _This isn't fair._ She thought. _Why _me_?_

That va—monster. This was all _his_ fault.

There. She could see the parasite's face again and, though Rashel had learned her lesson on careless actions; the cut on her hand was proof of that, there was an uncontrollable fire raging inside of her. Waiting to be unleashed, more specifically to be unleashed on these… these _leeches. _Rashel's mind was seething venom, all for the one-and-only, golden-eyed blood-sucker. _His _fault_. _All_ his fault—his fault his fault his fault…_

So what was she going to do about it?

The question brought Rashel tumbling back to her senses, but the answer came instantaneously, easily. And it was as plain and simple as the little button nose on her face.

She can't be weak anymore. She just couldn't afford it. Rashel was going to harden herself, encase herself in ice if she had to. And she was going to rid herself of unnecessary emotions. Love, happiness, trust. All of those are weaknesses. And nobody is going to make her weak again.

_Nobody._

But…….

Not yet. She wouldn't give up all her emotions just yet. The frenzied fire that had made her see red just a moment ago was being slowly extinguished by her exhaustion. Carefully she unclenched her bleeding fist and headed for the Kleenex box on the rusting desk.

Finally, with the pools of blood cleaned and her cut secured with a trusty band-aid, Rashel hoisted herself up the bunk-bed and felt a blessed numbness take over her. _Tomorrow. _She thought dazedly, keeping sleep away by an inch. _I'll work on it to—tomorrow. Nobody will hurt me again because I—I won't let them. _Rashel yawned. _Nobody….ever….again…_ She yawned once more and let only a single tear escape her guard, and then Rashel Jordan was asleep.

And tomorrow… Rashel The Cat will awaken.

**_After Note:_ Wat'd u think? well then... Review!!!!! to my other story as well, if you'd be so kind. I'm still a newbie writer you know..... :} thank you!**


End file.
